The Insides and The Outsides unknown
by blackangel54
Summary: This is how the two felt when there worlds felt apart and together will they pull themselves together...Sasuke and Naruto pairing :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since I was born I was pushed away…

No one wanted to be my friend…

They just ignored me

I tried my best to hide the pain I felt.

The way I felt when someone called me useless.

When someone called me a monster

When everyone pointed and stared at me while I was just passing by.

They would laugh at me and throw things at me.

While I searched for food and water just ways too survive.

They always talked about me bad always said mean things to me.

As I grew up I wondered why everyone hated me.

Why they had many and I had few.

Why they had everything and I had nothing.

I always thought my parents were searching for me.

That they would come back to rescue me.

To save me from all those mean people that hated me so much.

That even if I would help them they would never even look at my face.

They would just pass me with an upset look.

I always thought I was ugly that's why nobody likes me.

That's why everyone pushes me away and passes me.

That why everyone never looks at me.

I always wanted to believe that it was just that.

That if I washed my face constantly.

It would disappear my ugly face would just leave!

Just go away and everyone would…

Just treat me better

At less look at me for once in my cruel life!

With no home no friends no one to hug and comfort me

No one who would say Naruto your home!

I don't even have a home

Just a small box empty and all alone

As I got older I had lost all hope for my existence

I thought my parents hated me

That's why they abandoned me

That's why they left me all alone

I hated the way that people honored dead people

The Hokages are so great this.

The Hokages are the best that.

I figure if I became a Hokage than people would like me!

They would talk about me like that too

If I became Hokage then all my troubles

Would be got and all my pain would heal

That I could feel good about myself

Than having to cry myself a sleep

To hide my face from the world

To be happy for once

To get out of the shadow

I just tried my best to act as if nothing was wrong

As if it didn't hurt so much

That when I woke up

My pillow wasn't soaked with my sadness and hurting

I hated Sasuke before

Not because he shows off

Because everyone likes him!

I try my best to be funny

To make everyone laugh

To make everyone happy

To make everyone like being around me

That I can have friends

Still it never works…

Sasuke doesn't even try to make friends

He never talks to anybody

It's like he's in his own world

He's so silent

Everyone likes him still

I try my hardest!

Still it's not good

I always fall even harder

On the cold hard ground

Called life

It always hurts me

With scratches and burns

It not fair …

Why does everyone hate me?

Sometimes I feel so bad

I hate myself

I ask myself why I was even born…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feels so sorry for naruto :( I'm crying inside this is a old story i wrote but never put on fanfic now it's out I think i may write another chapter and it could be a sasukexnaruto pairing if your okay with that)


	2. Chapter 2

The Break-down Part 2

Disclaimer :I do not own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One tear fell down my cheeks. I tried to stop myself from crying but I couldn't .I have to be strong I repeated to myself over and over again. It didn't help me I wouldn't stop crying. It hurt so much I started to realize my stomach where the curse mark is wasn't hurting that much. It was my heart that's why it wouldn't stop hurting. You're worthless! Why do you even exist? No one cares about you! Why are you still here anyways? You have no one anything so why do you keep living! Die! More tears fell down like a waterfall endless. It was because I knew it was true those cold words were true. I also knew I had to follow those words I had to die! So this endless waterfall of red blood would stop. The lies the hurt the pain would go away. I could feel my body now as I held up a Sharingan.

Pointing to my worthless ugly face as I whispered "Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and Hinata.I thought we were friends but in my heart I see what you really think of me." Tears continued falling out as I pushed the Sharingan closer "Monster you killed my friends!" shouted out Kakashi-sensei voice out of the darkness." "Sasuke is so much better than you I wish you would just die so Sasuke and I could be alone!" shouted Sakura's voice in my head. "You're a chicken Nartuo you're never going to be as strong as me so I might as well be Hokage!" shouted Sasuke. Hinata who always had kind words to say and a sweet voice. Hurt me most of all when she had screamed out "Naruto if I had never met you I would have been happier!' That was it I couldn't take it anymore I didn't want to listen anymore I didn't.

"Dobe" A boy that just added to my torment looked at me but his eyes were different from those who only wanted to hurt me. He wanted to help me he wants to save me from this pain. "I was searching for a meaning in life that would prove that if I died people would care for me. That they would look at me as if I were… equal" I looked at his black eyes that seemed to understand. Me and you are different his eyes stared at me and I could read them as a book page by page. I had everything and then loss it you were born of nothingness searching for a way of life. Something or someone to miss you that would care for you that you have not found yet.

That I have not found yet….

Those words hurt me…

I looked down and closed my eyes I wanted to hold in my screams. My tears that were now falling down my face. My mind was clouded with pain and memories of eyes that stared down at me as a child. I hate you theses eye told me I could see that. I remembered me as a child of seven standing in the rain as families pass me. I walked home alone that day all wet and alone. Sasuke you and I both understand loneliness you know that so why do you try to hide it. Being alone will never disappear you know that so "Stop" I stared at him angered at why he tried to hide those emotions from me. "Stop" he looked at me is that all you can say. I hate you but your face reminds me of myself in a way. I wonder why I hate you so much but I can't contain myself. I want you and me to cry together I want you to show me these feelings you keep behind that wall of hatred. I want you to hold my hand and I want us to be alone together. It's weird I wonder why?

I made this chapter in a rush so don't complain in reviews okay thanx

I got a big test coming up :( (I'm so sad)


End file.
